Don't Leave Me Burning
by Blubelles12345x
Summary: Bella lives a regular student life, parties, studying and hangovers. But when a mysterious character returns from her past, will she let him in, or will she shut down? There is danger coming ahead, danger no one could possibly imagine. AH/AU/OOC- Enjoy!


**AN: ****This is a new one guys! I'm gonna have a bit of fun with these twilight characters for a while! Please review! Enjoy!**

**DN:**

**Stephanie Meyer owns twilight, she just let me babysit these rascals for a little while!**

**Don't Leave Me Burning- Chapter One**

**Chapter one- From Beginning To End.**

**Prologue-****Bella's POV**

It's night-time, I think. I can't really tell, there's no windows in this room. I awoke about an hour ago, to find myself in a small room, my right wrist chained to a drainpipe next to the blanket I am lying on. There is only a small lamp in the corner opposite me, to the left of said lamp is a black door with a cat flap embedded into the bottom half, it's small, but big enough for a food tray to be passed through.

I lie there, looking up at the mouldy ceiling, trying to grasp any memory from my haze filled brain.

I come up empty. I cant remember anything at all, not even my name.

Who am I?

*******DLMB*******

_BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

"Uhhhgnn!" I moan to myself as I roll over, trying desperately to turn off my alarm with my left hand, while the right is pressed against my eyes, trying to block out the steady stream of sunlight attacking me from the large window facing my bed.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

"Why, alarm? What have I ever done to you?" I whimper, holding my head, as my neck seems to fragile to support it at the moment. _Boy,_ I think to myself, _What did I drink last night?_

_BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

"Bella! Turn that god damn alarm off now! It's six in the morning for Christ's sake!" A muffled voice yells through the wall behind me. _Great, well done alarm. You woke Rose up._

I thrash around the bed until my palm finally reaches that heavenly snooze button, _VICTORY!_

When the beeping ceases, I look up from my navy blue duvet, whooping with joy.

"Uh huh, go Bella!" I sing to myself, jumping off of my bed, momentarily forgetting the pounding headache and sore throat that I received from too many tequila shots. I hear Rose pounding on my wall, shouting, _"Shut up or I will come in there and pull out your tonsils!"_

Ah Rose, always so ladylike.

"Sorry _Rosie_!" I quip in a high pitched squeal.

"Fuck you _Isabella_!" She shoots back.

Giggling to myself, I walked slowly over to my dresser, holding my pounding head and swaying slightly, _Good job it's a Saturday, _a sadistic little voice whispers in my ear, _you remember what happened last time you went out drinking with the group on a week night._

Ah yes, the cowboy fiasco. Last month, Me, Rose, Ali, Jazz and Em went out, (like we do every week. Hold your judgement, we're students!) and we kind of went all out on jello shots. But, as usual, one thing led to another and I ended up drinking a full beer keg, while riding a mechanical bull, dressed in only a pink fluffy cowboy hat, a black bra, a hot pink mini skirt and black platform heels. But hey, at least I was colour co-ordinated!

Basically, I came to the next day, lying in the bathtub like some glitter covered pop star, covered in chocolate sauce and soda. To say I had a hard time in the shower was a bit of an understatement, plus the fact I ended up being two hours late for my part time job at Costa.

So I think it's safe to say I have been wise drinking on a Friday night instead.

Shaking those thoughts out of my head, while mentally flipping off my bitchy alter ego/ conscience, I change out of last nights glittery body con mini dress, slipping on some sweats and a batman t-shirt, and skulk across my shared apartment to make coffee and overdose on painkillers.

As I sip my freshly made beverage, (to cover up the after taste of those horrid but magical pills), Ali sneakily tiptoes out into the living room. "Morning Al." I say with a smile. Smirking when she jumps, looking over at me. "How did you sleep?" I ask, internally roaring with laughter at how she tries to come up with a cover story for why and how she ended up leaving Jasper's room, doing the five foot walk of shame to her bedroom next door, as she has done for the past three months. We all totally know they are fucking, but she seems to be in great denial, always covering up why they sleep in each other's rooms, or why they got caught in the bathroom together last week by Emmett, Rose's fiancé.

"Oh, uh hi Bells! Didn't see ya there." She squeaks in her fairy like Texan drawl. "Jazz, asked me to get him some...uh, Painkillers from the kitchen, I went in to see if he had any in his beside cabinet, you know how he is with those things." She ends her _lie_ with a nervous little giggle, her petite face looking up at me with a innocent expression in her blue eyes.

I decide to play along with her little story, noticing how Jazz sleepily stumbles out of his room, clad in only a pair of grey sweatpants. "Aright Al, I'll get you and Jazzy some painkillers, it does surprise me that he doesn't have any left, because he only bought a box of them two days ago. I hope he isn't a drug addict." I smirk, observing how both their faces transform into a equal mixture of shock and embarrassment.

"Oh, yeah. Right."Alice stutters, her head whipping around to stare at Jazz, silently asking for help, "He must have said he did have some, I couldn't really understand him, after all we were basically passed out." Realizing what she had implied, she turned beetroot.

"Ah, uh... Me and Ali need to go make some breakfast, in the kitchen, together. Right now!" Jazz croaks, his voice sore from lack of use. He rushes over to Alice, grabbing her wrist and almost flying into the little kitchen behind me.

Giggling quietly, I let them go. They will get tortured again in a couple of hours by Emmett anyway, when he's done using Rose's chest as a pillow in their bed.

I walk over to my room, coffee in hand, and pick up my laptop from it's place on my desk. I carry it over to my bed, flopping down atop the messed up covers. I turn it on, and open up my emails, sipping my now lukewarm coffee. My eyes widen when I see I have 50 new emails since yesterday, whoa_, what did I do last night? _I delete the junk mail, and the face book and fan fiction notifications, (what? I read ff, big deal!) until I am left with only four emails. Two are from both my Mom and Dad, asking how I am, saying that they missed me over Easter break, (I couldn't visit either of them because I had a bunch of studying to do, and it's a five hour long drive to each of their houses.

The third one is from a company I sent my resume off to a few weeks ago. They are a small, family run pharmaceutical company that were looking for a couple of interns for this summer, and as I am studying for a degree in Biological Chemistry & Molecular Pharmacology, I thought it would be a good idea to 'start at the bottom' as some would say. However, it seems I'm 'not quite what they were looking for' meaning they're a bunch of pretentious dickwads. Sighing, I move onto the last email. First I read it absent mindedly, still reeling over the stuck up attitude of the previous email. When I reach the end of the confusing message, my eyes dart up to the sender's name at the top. Seeing _his_ name, I choke, spewing out the cold coffee I forgot to swallow all over my laptop screen. "Shit!" I exclaim. Rubbing the screen with the corner of my duvet.

_He _is back in town, _He _wants to meet up, like old friends.

Edward Cullen, the one and only love of my life, has come home.


End file.
